Muto
Overview Muto (Not to be confused with Kodo) are a large, hexapedal group of animals that are mainly used for labor and very occasionally for combat by a number of racial groups and factions in Viridia. They have a single, elephant-like trunk that functions as an appendage along with being a functional nose, their six legs are massive and flat, holding a single nail on each one of its hooves, that are typically lined with metal to prevent the animal from hurting itself under the weight of both its own body and its load. Useful in commerce and shipping over short to medium distances, Muto are often seen on caravan trails and flat, grassy planes, having difficulties traversing over rocky or uneven ground. In the wild, Muto generally behave peacefully around humanoids and will only attack if approached, preferring to remain away from settlements and cities for the seclusion of grasslands and hilly tundras. Physiology and Behavior Being Hexepeds, and adult males weighing in well over a metric tonne, Muto move relatively quickly compared to other animals their size while running, however, they do not possess a lot of stamina and typically will only charge if enraged or frightened. Their bodies are covered in thick, fibrous hair that is often used to make warm clothing and bedding, growing back quickly and not affecting the health of the beast. Males eventually grow massive, chitinous tusks that protrude from under their trunks and can reach lengths of over six feet on their own. The ends of these tusks tend to grow bulbous and comparatively hard, most herders choosing to either reinforce them with metal or cut them off completely because of their tendency to break while the animal scratches them against trees and rocks during mating, as well as being used violently when in the presence of other males. Both males and females of the species develop wide, chitinous growths on their heads, above their eyes in a flat, stalky crown that is mainly used for stampeding or to knock trees and shrubs out of their way. It's often that when a wild group of Muto will migrate to a new area, they create new roads behind them as the massive beasts flatten everything in their wake. Diet and Usage Muto are herbivorous animals and will typically only consume either Tundra reeds (a common grass) or Hickleberry trees. Being so large, the animals require a lot of food, usually consuming around a quarter of their weight in reeds on any given day, requiring much more for extended trips or during combat. While not typically used by Highland Elves or the Empire in general, much of the developed world uses Muto on a daily basis, most notably in Caravans as a beast of burden, rideable mount, a defensive creature, (especially against small and medium-sized carnivores or otherwise hostile animals.) and a source of fur and warmth in especially cold environments. Their poor stamina does not keep them from traveling across vast distances in a single trip, able to stay mobile for much longer than a horse-drawn cart, albeit slightly slower. In combat, these creatures are utilized for their stampeding ability, able to break through most light defenses as easily as a hot knife through butter, as well as being able to shrug off most projectiles. Male Muto's are sometimes kept for their tusks and trunks, both of which will grow back no matter how many times they are severed, though most are wary of this practice, as it can cause the animal a great deal of pain and stress. Charmcasting Muto horns are also used in Charmcasting, ground up as a powder. Certain Charmcasters will distill the keratin out from the tusk or hair, creating a very strong adhesive, as well as relatively clear base for dyes and inks. The meat of their trunks also possess a certain appeal to Charmcasters.